


Her Pet

by kenezbian



Series: King Burnie AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Burnie needs something from his librarian and makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Pet

Burnie walked to the library with long strides and opened the door swiftly. “Jinx? You in here?”

“Always, sir.” She walked around from behind a shelf and smirked. “But I’d prefer it if you called me Ashley.”

Burnie cleared his throat. His librarian was wearing a gray blouse with a black sweater over her shoulders, a black pencil skirt with a wide belt, and black high-heeled shoes. Her reading glasses were perched on the top of her head.

“Here,” he said, handing her a piece of paper. “I need these books for a reference project I have Brandon working on. Could you get them to him for me?”

“Of course, sir.” She looked over the list, then snapped her fingers. “Chris!”

A tall skinny man walked around another shelf, wearing a black vest over a white button-up shirt, jeans, plain black tennis shoes, and a simple black collar with a ring on the front. He stood quietly by her, waiting for directions.

“Please get these books for me. You may set them on the empty cart.” She smiled at him and he nodded, taking the list from her and walking away.

Burnie raised an eyebrow. “I said you could have an assistant, Jinx, not a pet.”

She shrugged. “He’s both, sir. Is that going to be a problem?”

He stepped closer and leaned in. “You’ll never get to be queen if you’re going to continue testing my patience.”

“You’ll never have a queen if you don’t learn to respect my boundaries. Chris is my pet, and I am faithful to you.” She smirked. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust him.”

She scoffed and walked away. “Saying you don’t trust him is saying you think I’m a fool that can be won over by anyone with a penis. If that’s how you feel, I’d rather be in charge of the library.”

Chris came back with the stack of books and set them on the cart. She smiled genuinely at him and scratched him under his chin. “That’s my good boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” A grin crept across his face.

Ashley turned to Burnie and raised an eyebrow. “Is that all, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you, Jinx. Chris,” he said, nodding at him as he grabbed the handle of the cart and pushed it out the door.

She shook her head and sighed. “Come on, sweetie, let’s go have a drink. I’ve got a good bourbon I’ve been meaning to try, and you get to hold my glass.”

“It would be an honor, ma’am.”


End file.
